


Kyojin HIGH School

by PURPLE_NOVA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Try This At Home, Drug Use, Drugs, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Father Figures, Friendship/Love, Funny, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Just Because Levi And Eren Are Friends Doesnt Mean They Have To Fuck Eachother, Just Friends, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Nice Mikasa, Pretending to Be Gay, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Is Fun, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drug Use, Why Did I Write This?, nerds, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyojin High School. All students live in campus and all teachers live near the school. The homeroom teachers are like parents to their students. The principal allows them to visit their dorms and even treat them like their children.</p><p>Eren is a briliant highschool student that is assigned to be under the watch of Levi, his homeroom and English teacher. They dont get along st first but later find out they have a lot in common and maybe even become close friends...you never know.</p><p>I love to know the resction and suggestions of the readers, so feel free to comment!<br/>(I'll probaby be annoying and remind you every chapter .... sorry I just love feedback)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyojin High School

I'm Eren Jäger, I'm a highschool student and I love weed. 

 

**Aren't you worried about your health?**

 

If only you knew how many times people ask me that. If it's bad then let's compare it to other legal substances and maybe even other drugs. Alcohol, drink too much get poisoned and die. Weed itself doesn't kill people. Unlike other drugs weed is the safest.

 

**Are you high right now?**

 

Probaby.

 

**Do people know you use weed for recreational purposes?**

 

I mean, they should.

 

**Why should they?**

 

Don't I look high right now?

 

**Yes, you do.**

 

Exactly.

 

**Where do you get the drug from?**

 

None of your business.

 

**What highschool do you attend and can you talk about it?**

 

Kyojin High School. All students live in campus and all teachers live near the school. Our homeroom teachers are like our parents. The principal allows them to visit our dorms and even treat us like their children.

 

**Who's your homeroom teacher?**

 

Levi Ackerman. you know what...just tell the story.

 

*~*

 

First day of school at Kyojin high school and all the students had just arrived from their countries. Everyone spoke their native tongue and English so the school taught every subject in English. 

 

The dorms were not far from the school. In fact,the campus was surrounded by what you could call walls. The front gate was open during lunch, before and after school. Long story short, the school was a place where students from all over the world could receive a specialized education. Yes, It was expensive as fuck. 

 

Parents trusted their children to the school and Erwin, the principal, was the one in charge of assigning each teacher a class to look after and work as what you could call ‘second parents’

 

The schedules were given out and each one the homeroom teachers were given a class.

 

*~*

 

Eren was your typical trouble student, therefore he was assigned to the strictest teacher. Mr. Ackerman.

 

Eren was already in class and waiting for the teacher when he looked around and finally noticed. “Fuck, I'm surrounded by nerds.” he wasn't wrong. He was in fact placed in the advanced class.

 

The teacher walked in and everyone sat down. The said strict teacher was a 5’3” man that looked way too stoic and young to be a teacher. “Ok, he's hot.” Eren said to himself. Even though he was straight, give Levi a vagina and that was the type of girl he was into.

 

Levi sat in the corner of his desk. “My name is Levi Ackerman, you may refer to me as-”

 

Eren interrupted saying, “Hottie.” Levi raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Eren was sitting.

 

Levi got near his face and said, “would you mind repeating that again?”

 

Eren leaned forward getting closer to Levi, “I just said you were good looking, Mr. Ackerman.”

 

“So you're Eren. Detention after school with me, in this room.” Levi walked back to the front of the class and continued with the introduction and rules of his rigorous class.

 

Eren wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy eating snacks and imagining his teacher as a woman.

 

Levi did notice the dirty looks coming from Eren in his ass. He didn't do anything though. He had to admit he was disgusted by the look Eren was giving him, but he wasn't wasting class time to talk to a horny teenager about controlling himself. The fact that he didn't swing that way wasn't what disgusted him. He just didn't feel any attraction to anything and it felt weird that someone was attracted to him.

 

Mikasa, the girl sitting next to Eren noticed Levi's asexual ass was being inspected by Mr.Jäger over here and whispered, “you should stop that, it's making him uncomfortable. If you are in need of telling him how you feel about him tell him during detention.”

 

Eren stopped and looked back at the girl who was writing every single one of Levi's 500 rules on her binder. “Wait what?”

 

Mikasa turned, “your display attraction towards him is making him uncomfortable.”

 

Eren made eye contact with the girl. “Wait a sec. In first place, I don’t have to be gay in order to appreciate some well baked buns. Second, nice to meet you too I'm Eren Jäger, you? and third if you didn't understand the first. I'm not gay I just like his ass.”

 

The girl closed her binder and looked forward. “Excuse my manners, I'm Mikasa Ackerman.”

 

“So you're his family?”

 

“This is the first time i see Mr. Ackerman.”

 

Stoic expression, cold as a cucumber and the girl didn't look bad at all. “You know, you're cute. Wanna go out for lunch? My treat.” Mikasa slightly blushed and looked away. “come on, I just wanna get to ~~fuck~~  know you better.” 

 

The last thing Eren wanted was to get to know her. More like he hadn't gotten laid in about a month and masturbating wasn’t nearly as fun as the real thing. “Jäger, don't you even think about it.” Levi said referring to the fact that he was interrupting his classmate.

 

“Can't even get laid in this fucking school.” Eren thought to himself.

  
  
  



	2. Smoking Buddies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, kudos and thanks for reading❤

Levi entered the principal’s office and slammed the door behind him. “What the actual fuck Erwin.”

 

Erwin smirked, “so you met him.”

 

Levi clenched his fists, “I was told Eren was one of the smartest teenagers in Germany and this is what I get. He didn't even show up for detention.”

 

Erwin spinned on his chair, “what are your complaints?”

 

Levi sat down and composed himself, “I personally spoke with his mother through the phone just a month ago and even got his report card E-mailed to me by his previous school. I was amazed by his grades and his essay was a masterpiece.”

 

“And the problem is?”

 

“The problem is that I don't know if i should suspend him for disrespecting his superior or for sexually harassing me. All the warning I got was a fucking footnote at the bottom of an Email saying he was bit problematic. Well if that's just a bit, i can’t imagine what the worst ones do?” Levi now realized he was yelling at the blond.

 

Erwin smiled, “the funny part is that you're his tutor.” Erwin handed Levi a folder with the complaints from all the other teachers Eren had had class with, during that day. “Shiganshina dorm building. Room 104, first floor.”

 

Levi took the folder and read each complaint as he walked to the dorms. When Levi finally reached Eren’s room he couldn't fucking believe it.

 

Eren had his own room and not only was it big, the bed itself was worthy of a king. Eren was doing his homework with headphones on while taking short puffs of a joint. He turned and said, “hello.” 

 

Levi walked in and threw the folder at Eren, “what the fuck is this.”

 

Eren read the complaints, “what does it look like I'm doing...You know what? I'm not listening to you.” Eren rolled up in blankets and kept smoking. “You can't understand me if you can't speak my language.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, walked towards his bed, took Eren out of the blankets and grabbed him by the chin. Now that he was face to face with him he took the joint between his index and thumb and wrapped his lips around it, “what if I told you I'm fluent in bullshit.” Levi let out all the smoke on Eren’s face.

 

Eren just took it in and pinned Levi down against his bed to see what he’d do. “Fucking brat let me go.” Levi kicked Eren off. 

 

Eren fell to the ground then looked at Levi in the eye, “I'm Sorry.”

 

Levi sat up, “did your bratty ass just try to sexually assault me?”

 

“No, I just-”

 

“you pinned me down for what then?”

 

“I was playing around jezz. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” Eren stood up and looked at Levi in the eye. “Really, I was just being my usual asshole self I wasn't gonna touch you any more than that.” he let out a sigh and pulled his hair, “I fucking blew it didn't I… Get it.. Blew it...as in you smoke too.”

 

Levi sat next to Eren, “Fine, we can leave this incident behind. Are you willing to speak with me now?”

 

“Yeah. smoking buddies?”

 

“hush… tell a soul and I'll kill you. I came to talk about your behavior today. Not only in my class but also in your other classes.” Levi stood up and looked out the window.

 

“Well lemme tell you what happened. So, i saw you walk in and i said “damn he's fine” then you walked up to me said some shit and when you walked away I saw you had a fine ass. In other words, if you had a vagina and tits, I'd do my best to fuck you good and more than once.” 

 

Levi looked back at Eren, “Disgusting.”

 

“I'm not into guys so I was imagining female you giving the class. I was already high as fuck so it why not.”

 

Levi took the homework Eren was doing just now. “How about the other classes?”

 

“I'm just not into that shit. I'm good at school but I hate it.” Eren laid back in bed and noticed that his blunt was gone.

 

“Looking for this?” Levi had it in his hand.

 

“give it back!”

 

Levi smoked some more and gave it back. He walked out of the room with, “don't smoke this in your room the others will notice.”

 

***

 

Eren sat on his seat and he noticed there was a nice girl with short hair in front of him. Blue eyes, blonde short hair, not too much boobs but It was good enough. “Hey, I'm Eren. You are?”

 

The cute girl turned, “I'm Armin. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You know, I couldn't help but notice your blonde hair in the way of the boar.”

 

“You want me to move?”

 

“No, I prefer the beauty of your hair. It would be better if you turned around though, you're eyes are just-”

 

Eren was interrupted by a laugh from across the room. “you do know Armin's a, guy right?” 

 

Eren stood up, “who the fuck do you think you're talking to?”

 

The other guy stood up as well. “with that nose ring I bet I'm talking with a cow.”

 

Mikasa stood from her seat and took Eren’s hand, “there's no need to fight.” Eren relaxed and held her hand with more than one ulterior motive.

 

“You're right Mikasa.” Eren looked at her in the eye as she blushed a tried to look somewhere else.

 

The other guy was hypnotized by Mikasa's hair. “You...you have really nice hair. I'm Jean.” 

 

The girl ignored Jean. “Eren, how about we go out for lunch today.”

 

Eren smirked, “ I've seen Armin seat alone during lunch, can he join us?”

 

Mikasa just thought he was so nice for wanting to be Armin’s friend. Of course Eren was gonna be Armin's friend, after the embarrassment he had just gone though who wouldn't.

 

“Good morning class.” Levi walked in.

 

“Good morning Mr. Ackerman.” the class said all together.

 

“you may submit the handwritten drafts of your essays.” Levi turned on his computer and walked through the aisles of chairs in the class. Everyone had done as expected except for… you guessed it. Eren didn't do as expected he did more than expected.  

 

The day before, Levi had taken Eren’s draft when he went to his room. Levi had nothing but compliments to give him. “Eren, I have to say I wasn't expecting such a clean and flawless draft from you, I'm surprised.”

 

Eren smiled, “check your E-mail.”

 

Levi walked back to his computer and opened his E-mail. He had Eren's 10 page essay beautifully done and completed. In the second E-mail from Eren he read, “Smoking buddies?”

 

Eren smiled at his teacher from his seat as Levi gave him a stoic look. 

 

***

 

Levi slammed the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of Erwin’s desk. “That fucking kid.”

  
Erwin sighed, “what are your complaints?”


	3. Sorry..can we be friends

“Finally some peace and quiet.” Levi took off his jacket and took in the clean smell of fresh  his house. It had been a long day and the only thing he was getting from Eren was headaches. 

 

A week had passed since the ‘incident' in Eren's room and just looking at the teen was already disgusting. He didn't do anything too bad, he just finished the work given to him in less than 10 minutes and then got annoying for the rest of the class. Disrupting other students, calling Levi for no reason and even stay with Levi during lunch.

 

Hange and petra were the only teachers that thought of him as ‘funny' and ‘energetic' but funny my ass Eren was the biggest fuckboy Levi had met in years.

 

To think that he was going to have to deal with him for the rest of the year and the next one

It was stressing to even think about Eren.

 

Levi laid down in bed to shake off the stress when he heard something hitting his window. Levi turned and saw that little pebbles were being thrown at his bedroom window. He got up to inspect the situation when he saw the teenager giving him a headache looking up at him from the street holding a sign that said “I'm sorry” in one hand and white alstroemerias in the other. The teen yelled, “I'm sorry!” Levi just couldn't believe it. Who did this kid thought he was, fucking Romeo? It was already 9: 45 p.m. what the fuck was he doing here?

 

Levi went down and opened the door infuriated, “what are you doing here?”

 

Eren walked up to him and gave him a hug, “you opened up. I'm so happy.”

 

“Eren get off.” Levi was almost boiling in rage.

 

Eren kissed his cheek and kept hugging Levi, “can I talk to you?”

 

“Are you high?”

 

“No.”

 

Levi opened the door for Eren to come inside. “take a seat and explain yourself.” Levi went to the kitchen and got himself a can of beer and a can of soda for Eren.

 

Eren just stared at Levi, “I come to apologize with flowers and all I get is a can of soda.”

 

Levi have Eren a death glare. “Ok ok...I'm sorry for looking at you inappropriately and for being an ass. I wanted to make a good impression but I kind of-”

 

“You were high.” Levi drank.

 

“Yeah, sorry for that.” Eren looked at Levi and smiled. “Can I get a hug?”

 

“What is it with you and looking at me? Why is it that you keep following me?” Levi looked at Eren in the eye.

 

Eren walked over to Levi and sat next to him. “I just…I just saw that you weren't like the other teachers and well..I wanted to...well.”

 

“What do you want. Just say it.”

 

“I was  wondering if I could be more than just a student to you?”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “sorry boy but I’m not gay and I would get fired if i ever touched a stude-”

 

Eren interrupted him, “wait no. I did mean it to...what i meant to say is that I want to be friends with you as in go out sometimes, maybe come over, talk about stuff…”

 

Levi and his stoic look, “fine, but you better behave in class. Not only in mine but with the other teachers too.”

 

Eren hugged Levi, “yeyyyyy!”

 

Levi ignored him, “and what is it with you and following girls. I get that puberty sucks but have some self restraint.” 

 

Eren leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. “I don't know. You could say I try to fuck every cute girl I come across with.”

 

“Aren't you a little too young to be having sex?” 

 

“Aren't you a little too old to be single?”

 

Levi stood from the sofa to throw out the can of beer, “why is it that everything you say just doesn't come out right.”

 

Eren followed Levi into the kitchen and gave the wine cabinet a look. “uhh let's have this champagne!”

 

Levi turned, “put that back.”

 

“But I want to celebrate.” Eren made the puppy eyes.

 

“No.” Levi gave his final word. “It's already 10:00 which means the doms won't let you in. You can stay here tonight I'll let you borrow some clothes to sleep.”

 

Eren’s eyes lit up, “a sleepover!”

 

Levi sighed as he got in the shower.

 

***

 

When Levi came out he saw Eren sleeping in his bed, hugging a pillow like a baby holding its moma. He just looked so innocent, so clean, so angelic for the person he was in school. Levi knew there was something wrong. Why did this kid get into drinking and weed?

 

It was too late to ask but one thing for sure was that Levi had to talk to Petra, the guidance counselor, about this.

 

“Stay. Please stay.” Eren said in his sleep.

 

Levi walked up to him and tapped him in the shoulder, “Eren wake up, you're in my bed.”

  
Eren kept hugging the pillow, “Don't worry, I won't tell anybody I was sleeping with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
